


Каленое железо

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от M до E [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Fanfic, Fantasy, Gen, High Fantasy, Major character death - Freeform, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Разгром Дориата, Галадриэль хочет дать уйти из Менегрота беглецам и маленькой Эльвинг.
Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от M до E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173524
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Каленое железо

Они спускались по лестнице последними — няня с закутанной малышкой Эльвинг на руках, две эллет из приближенных Нимлот, домашние и испуганные, и хмурый Келеборн с перевязанной рукой.

— Идите, — сказала она.

Он не отрывал от нее взгляда.

— Идите. Немедленно, — повторила Нэрвен с усилием. — Я знаю, что делаю. Догоню позже. Береги их.

Нет, проверять прочность родственных чувств этих безумцев она не собиралась. Финдарато уже проверил.

Она заперла внешнюю дверь комнаты, резную, берёзовую... С той же резьбой снаружи, что на стенах. И запела почти беззвучно, вжимаясь в дверь, обнимая ее, распластавшись по ней. Спрятать. Закрыть. Укрыть от глаз. Быстрее.

Потом она поняла, что песню-то её и услышали. Родная кровь, будь неладна. Или чутье. Или... Неважно. Шаги раздались снаружи, тяжёлые шаги мужчины, и множество ещё тихих звонов и скрежетов, едва слышных, только ей, возможно, и слышных, потому что это был не просто доспех, а доспех работы великого мастера.

Кулак ударил в стену чуть в стороне — металл, кожа и живое тело врезались в камень с такой силой, что стена вздрогнула. Она тоже вздрогнула и отступила на шаг. Положила ладонь на рукоять меча. Показалось — брат Ангарато жмёт ей руку, успокаивая.

Второй удар, совсем рядом с дверью, снова скрежет металла о камень, она словно увидела, как летит каменная крошка от раскрошенной резьбы.

Ударь чуть дальше, глупец.

Пожалуйста.

Чуть левее...

Он почти промазал. Но только почти. Невидимый уже косяк треснул и вместе с левым краем двери вылетел несколькими кусками, кулак в перчатке с нашитыми стальными пластинами проломил ее насквозь.

Пинок распахнул дверь, она врезалась в стену справа и повисла на одной петле.

...Нэрвен его даже не узнала.

Казалось, ожившая статуя шагнула ей навстречу, покрытая кровью, не разобрать, чьей. Лицо тоже. Это кто-то из них, и невозможно понять, кто, потому что внутри колотится темное пламя, багровое, коптящее, неузнаваемое.

И только пряди волос из-под шлема — темные.

Она не узнает его. Она _высчитывает_, по тому, что это не Майтимо, и не Макалаурэ, который наверняка держался бы возле старшего, и не один из близнецов, потому что не ушли бы те двое в бой по отдельности, и не один из двоих, кто рвались, как безумные, в тронный зал. Потому что там они и остались.

— Карнистиро, — сказала она, потянув меч из ножен.

И статуя чуть замедлилась, услышав ее.

— Там дети, безумец. Уходи.

Шагнув вперёд, он наотмашь ударил ее щитом.

Ускользая и отступая, она думает быстро-быстро, уже не словами, образами и сутью. Он выше и тяжелее, ее щит невелик, нельзя состязаться в силе, но в кольчуге она быстрее, чем Феанарион в тяжёлом доспехе...

У нее не слишком много времени, потому что выдержать большую скорость долго она попросту не сможет. Даже тренировок последних лет недостаточно. Они здесь, в Дориате, плохо представляли, насколько недостаточно!

«Они неутомимы, — охранник, доползший до покоев Келеборна, вскидывает глаза, — наши стрелы не берут их доспехи, мы бьём в лицо, в глаза, иначе никак... Их предводители отмахиваются от стрел, как от надоедных мошек...»

Пять сотен лет войны против Врага повернулись теперь против нее самой. Вот они, пять сотен лет войны, пять сотен лет Клятвы, темный огонь в броне. Величайшие из нолдор, дети величайшего, будьте вы неладны...

Она снова отскочила назад. Ее удары пока целили в щели доспехов на руках и плече, и один точно достиг цели, окрасив лезвие алым, вот только это ничего не изменило, словно она и правда в статую мечом ткнула.

— Морьо. Остановись.

Шаг вперёд.

— Прошу тебя.

Размашистый удар, от которого она ускользает. Чуть замедленный, совсем немного, заметит не всякий.

— Ты можешь ещё остановиться.

Потому что она отойти не может. Не дальше следующей двери...

Где стражи, что остались в коридорах? Неужели там и полегли? А Карнистиро разве пришел один? Не может быть! Не этот расчетливый!

Они кружат и кружат по комнате, опрокидывая резные стулья, топча покрывала, брошенные детские вещи. А потом Карнистиро просто отворачивается и устремляется туда, вперёд, к цели, словно забывая о ней. Доспех на его спине надрублен, словно только там его и могли достать...

Нэрвен рванулась следом, взбежала на стену по резным выступам и прыгнула, чтобы опередить его у следующей двери.

Она не успела.

Все стало очень-очень медленно. Стальная статуя разворачивается к ней, закрываясь щитом и устремляя лезвие меча ей навстречу. Увернись от меча, прочла она в его движении, и тебя сметёт щитом с дороги.

Он закрыт весь, везде, и даже в горло она не достанет, ее унесет раньше. Другой попытки не будет...

Ее и смело. После того, как она швырнула клинок. Щит тоже слетел с руки от удара о стену.

Встать, сказала она себе. Встать.

Пол дрогнул. Что-то стальное покатилось с грохотом к ней. Шлем. Темная лужа растекалась по светлому дереву. Она поднялась с трудом, ожидая удара.

...Сползал по стене. Он вырвал клинок, проткнувший ему горло, но главную кровяную жилу тот уже рассек, и алый ручей хлестал разом из шеи и изо рта Карнистиро, заливая доспех, плащ, пол, забрызгав даже стены в первый миг. От выдоха в рассеченном горле заклокотало.

Теперь Нэрвен видела, наконец, его лицо.

— Морьо... — выдохнула в ужасе.

У нее получилось.

Больше всего ей хотелось быть сейчас нанизанной на его меч со звездой Феанаро на лезвии. Место ей – на нем.

«Дура», — сказал Карнистиро одними губами.

С трудом поднявшись, она подошла вплотную. Пламя в нем стремительно гасло, глаза его тускнели, и показалось ей облегчение в этих глазах или нет?..

Сил смотреть дальше не было.

Шатнувшись, она подобрала свой клинок и двинулась ко входу в тоннель. Пахло словно бы не кровью, а железом и гарью, забивая и запахи, и звуки, разило на весь зал нестерпимо.

Слова, сказала она себе, запирая следующую дверь. Она забыла слова… Вспоминала их по одному, но петь была не в силах — шептала, выкашливала по одному, упрашивая стену спрятать и защитить их.

Потом раздались тихие шаги сзади.

Повернулась и прижала палец к губам.

Келеборн обнял ее здоровой рукой и повел прочь.

«С ними стрелки. С ними все хорошо. Они далеко».

«Я спрятала дверь, спрятала...» — повторяла она ему раз за разом.

Их не найдут. Она спрятала их.

Вокруг нестерпимо и неотступно пахло гарью и каленым железом.


End file.
